


Just One Drink

by nereidee (aurasama)



Series: Amnesia ficlet collection [1]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Drinking, Humor, M/M, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurasama/pseuds/nereidee
Summary: Daniel overindulges in laudanum and makes a mess of himself and his room. Alexander has to patch him up. Written for a drabble/ficlet meme on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this phrase generator prompt list: http://nereiarts.tumblr.com/post/150271055364/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and  
> For an anonymous prompt on Tumblr: Alexander/Daniel + 5. "Are you drunk?"

Alexander had awoken to a series of loud crashes coming from the guest quarters. It was way past midnight and it did nothing to improve his mood that he'd had a long day behind him; watching over Daniel as they worked on warding off the Shadow took all of his concentration and he was beyond exhausted.

He stopped behind his young guest's door and knocked. ”Daniel?”

The only answer he received was a low moan of pain.

”I'm coming in,” Alexander said and turned the door handle. The drawing room was dark, the door to the bedroom standing slightly ajar. He opened it fully and froze on the threshold when he saw the spectacle that greeted him. Daniel was scrambling to his feet uncertainly, blood trickling down his forehead from a small cut there. A bookshelf lay overturned on the floor, its contents spilled all over. Even as Alexander took in the peculiar sight Daniel sidestepped and fell over again, landing on the floor with a resigned groan. The baron rushed over to him, kneeling down beside him.

”Are you drunk?” he asked with a small sniff. There was a strong whiff of alcohol coming from the younger man.

”Not drunk,” Daniel replied, trying to wave him off. ”Jus' had one drink. Sssedatives, y'know.”

Alexander sighed, pulling the struggling Englishman to his feet and leading him back to the bed. There were empty bottles on the bedside table with the label 'Laudanum' on them. ”You have managed to hurt yourself,” the baron said, seating Daniel on the edge of the bed. ”What on earth did you do?”

”Nothin',” the brunette slurred. There was a defensive tone in his voice. ”Jus' wanted a book. I can't find m'book, I dunno where it went—”

”That's hardly a surprise in this mess. Sit still, I need to clean that cut,” Alexander told him sternly. There wasn't more to use than plain water and cloth, but it had to do; he wasn't in the mood to rush back to his quarters to fetch something more proper at this hour. Daniel complained and protested but the baron pretended not to hear, simply swatting his hands away whenever he tried to interrupt the procedure.

”Hurts,” Daniel muttered, glaring up at him. Alexander only sighed again in response.

He was glad to notice that the brunette was growing droopier by the minute, clearly ready to pass out. Much as the room needed cleaning up it would have to wait until morning. Alexander tucked the wet cloth into the pocket of his dressing gown, judging he'd done about as much as he could.

”You should get some sleep now,” he told Daniel, who merely nodded. With some effort he managed to slide underneath the duvet. Alexander bent down and pressed a small kiss upon his forehead, making the Englishman grumble quietly.

”That stings.”

”Serves you right,” Alexander told him, but the brunette was already fast asleep.


End file.
